Fun After Dinner
by GeminiSparkSP
Summary: Vent wants to have some fun with Aile after dinner. WARNING! INTENSE LEMON AHEAD!


Black: "Hello there. Meet us again on another story."

White: "Why must you do all the opening speech? Give me a chance!"

Black: "Maybe next time. Okay White, say the magic words."

White: "We don't own CAPCOM and any Megaman characters, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, etc etc etc. Let me see the script."

Black: "Don't! It's a heavy one."

White: o.O!*massive nosebleed**thud*

Black: "I told you. Oh yeah, Aile and Vent are not siblings, but married lovers, which means they are in their adult form."

* * *

Fun After Dinner

It was 8.00 pm in Aile and Vent's house in town. They both have just finished dinner. Aile was doing the washing-up when Vent approached her from behind. He grabbed her waist, put his arms around it, and pressed his body against her back. He rested his chin on her right shoulder. He smiled at her and started to kiss her cheek. Aile started to feel uncomfortable and annoyed.

"Oh, stop it, Vent. I'm trying to wash the dishes." Said Aile.

"Okay, I'll wait." Said Vent.

Vent undid what he done, and waited until Aile has finished washing the dishes. Finally it was done. She put her hands on her waist and sighed for relief. Just then, Vent re-did what he did at the first time. This time, Aile didn't resist, and started to feel comfortable.

"Oohhh, Vent. Mmnnhh." Aile purred.

Vent kept kissing her cheek, tightening his left hand's grip, while his right hand slid into her shorts from behind, rubbing and squeezing her soft butt. Aile looked to her right and their lips met and locked in a hot, passionate kiss. Vent started to use his tongue. He eagerly begged for entrance by licking her lips. Surprised, she gasped. Before she could even realize, his tongue slid into her mouth. In no time, his tongue played with hers, and they really enjoyed it. Aile started to feel hot and wet between her legs. Vent, on the other hand, could feel his manhood started to grow, making his pants seemed to be getting tighter over time. Suddenly, Aile felt something poked behind her rear.

"Gah!" Aile surprised, breaking the kiss.

"Hehe. Little brother seems jealous." Said Vent.

Aile could feel her face heating up, especially after Vent suddenly carried her bridal style and approached the dining room. He put Aile on top of the table in a sitting position. He started to kiss her again. This time, his hands also explored her body. Both hands started from the belly. Then the left hand went up while the right hand went down. Her eyes widened as she could feel his fingers running under her shirt, toying with her nipples, which were covered by the black bodysuit, the one and only final barrier between his fingers and her skin. Her eyes got even wider while at the same time, she felt his fingers running under her shorts, rubbing against the spot between her legs. Finally, he broke the kiss and the actions. They looked at each other. Both were having a red face, and panting heavily. Just then, Aile started to speak.

"You want it, don't you?"

They both released a small laugh. Vent started to undo her shirts and her shorts, while she did the same thing to Vent. Now the only thing that covered their bodies was a black bodysuit. Vent found the zipper on Aile's neck and started to pull it down slowly, creating a tickling sensation on her skin, making her to giggle. Finally the zipper stopped at her stomach, and Aile was trying to put them off. Vent grabbed Aile's hands to stop her.

"Let me." Said Vent as he took off her bodysuit.

Now Aile, totally naked, did the same thing to Vent. Finally, they were both naked. Vent stared at Aile. Her creamy white skin, combined with her slender body, medium breasts, and sparse bush between her legs, making his manhood grow stiff. Aile, on the other hand, stared at Vent's body. His muscular build, and of course, his standing manhood, it all made her feel hotter and wetter. Again, their lips locked while Vent did the same thing. Feeling uneven, she grabbed his cock, and ran her hands forward and backwards. Vent then started to trail kisses from her neck, collarbone, to her breasts. He licked, sucked, and nibbled her nipples, occasionally changing from left to right. He could hear her moaning in pleasure.

"Aahh, V-Vent…"

He didn't stop there. He pulled back, knelt, and spread her legs. Now he was staring at her entrance. He licked her entrance, gaining a loud gasp from her. Without wasting any time, he stuck his tongue inside and ventured around her walls. She pulled his head closer. Then he used his fingers to toy her clit while his tongue moved forward and backward in a fast pace. She gasped louder and started to feel numb.

"V-Vent…I'm gonna…"

Just then, he stopped his actions, pulled back, and stood up, smirking naughtily at her. Aile, feeling unsatisfied, gave Vent a naughty frown. Suddenly, she pushed Vent away, pinning him to the wall behind. Then Aile got on her knees, and stared at his stiff manhood. Vent realized what she wanted.

"Aww, aren't you such a naughty girl?" Said Vent naughtily.

Aile ignored him and grabbed his cock with her right hand, while her left hand played with his balls. Aile then put the head into her mouth and started to move both her right hand and her head forward and backward, while inside her mouth, her tongue toying his cock head. This time, Vent was the one to give a pleasuring moan.

"Oohh…Aile…" He moaned.

Vent could feel his orgasm building. Just before he reached his climax, Aile stopped and pulled back, just like Vent did to her. Vent realized her payback.

"So, you want to play naughty eh, you naughty girl?" Asked Vent naughtily.

Vent then grabbed Aile's waist.

"Hang onto me with your legs." Said Vent.

Aile did what Vent said, putting her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, making their pieces met and grind with each other. Vent then sat on the dining chair, with Aile on his lap. Finally, Vent decided to get in. He lifted her a little bit, adjusting his position, and then entered her slowly.

"Gah! Vent!" Aile screamed.

"Why?" Asked Vent.

"Wrong hole!" Answered Aile.

Vent realized he went into the wrong hole.

"Whoops, sorry." Vent apologized.

Vent then re-adjusting his position, then entered her again. This time, he got it right.

"Aaahhh…yes Vent. There you go." Aile moaned with relief.

Aile started to move her hips up and down, while Vent re-did his previous actions with her. She moved faster and faster from time to time, until they both reached their climax.

"Aahh…mmnnhh…Vent…oohh…*gasp* AAAAHHHH!"

"Ugh…Aile…*gasp* AAAIIILLLEEE!"

They were both panting heavily. Aile thought that it was all done. But Vent thought the opposite. He got out of her, got her standing up as he did, and turned her around, so they were facing at the same direction: the dining table. He leaned forward while pushing his body on her back, forcing her to suspend herself with her hands on the table. He spread her legs and entered the same hole from behind.

"V-Vent…?" Aile questioned in a worried tone, slowly and softly.

Vent ignored her and started to move his hips forward and backward faster and faster, while his hands toying with her breasts. Their orgasms were building again, until finally, they reached their second climax.

"Haahh…aahh…nghhh…uuhh…V-Vent…gah…aahh…AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Mmnnhh…uuhh…ugh…Aile…AAAIIILLLEEE!"

They were both panting heavily, covered in sweat. Aile then turned back to face Vent.

*hosh**hosh*"Oh, Vent…"

Their lips locked again. Finally, Vent broke the kiss.

"Come on. Let's have a quick hot shower, and then we can have a good night sleep." He said.

Then he carried her bridal style into the bathroom and both having a hot shower before they finally dumped themselves into the bed, exhausted.

"Good night, Aile."

"Good night, Vent."

They hugged and kissed each other before finally drifting away.

* * *

White: "Damn it, Black! You almost got me running out of blood!"

Black: "It's your fault. I already warned you."

White: "Well, it's your turn now!" *firing a rocket knuckle*

Black: "Uh-uh. You missed me."

*rocket knuckle returns*

White: "W-wha-"*Whack*

Black: "Hey, you okay?"

White: "Just leave me and my sorry ass here."*faint*


End file.
